


The Future Isn't Set in Stone

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate timetagger, Cuddling, F/M, Nathalie's too loyal, Things took a turn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: What really should've happened in Timetagger.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	The Future Isn't Set in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I call blasphemy and say that we were robbed of a gabenath kiss in this scene, so I thought I'd turn it on a notch. *Wink wink*

_I said I was sent by the Hawkmoth of the future, but I never said that the Hawkmoth was you!_

There it was. The words that nearly made him lose hope in everything. He stood there in his lair, shocked by Timetagger's words. Why wasn't he Hawkmoth in the future? What happened?

"Nooroo, dark wings fall"

"Master, I-"

"Quiet, Nooroo"

He walked to the elevator and descended back to his office. He was in pure disbelief after his discovery of him no longer having his miraculous in the future.

He walked to the dining room, sitting in one of the chairs, slumped.

Sounds of heels approached him. It was Nathalie, carrying a tray with a few cups of coffee.

"If I'm not Hawkmoth in the future, then that means I failed"

Thoughts ran through her mind before she could respond: _what could've happened? Did he get her back? Do we... End up together? I can only hope._

Before she could even continue her thoughts, her mouth betrayed her and spoke.

"Or that you succeeded. The future is not set in stone, Gabriel"

He looked up at her, surprised. Had she called him by his name? She hadn't done that before. His name coming through her lips. He didn't scold her for that. He found that he liked the sound. He had no problem with her calling him by his name. They had been through so much together, things like that would've happened eventually.

Arms were wrapped around him once more. He almost forgot what her touch felt like. He had carried her in his arms quite a bit, but it never felt the same as her own.

Oh why was she so loyal? 

She was so close to him. Her face mere inches from his. He raised a hand to her cheek and pressed their lips together. It wasn't long before the kiss turned into something more. 

Seconds later, Nathalie was straddling his lap, hands now gripping the lapels of his jacket, deepening the kiss.

When the two pulled back, Nathalie noticed the look in his eye. He wanted this just as much as she did. She smiled and began to take off his jacket, as well as the clothing underneath. Her face turned red when she saw his chest.

_And to think I thought he could never be any more handsome,_ she thought.

His hands went to her hair, talking out the many pins that were holding her bun in place. After the last pin was tugged free, her long, dark hair unraveled from it's tight bun. He never realized how long it was. His hands got lost running through her beautiful hair. The red streak looked a little faded.

She chuckled and took his hands, leading them to the buttons of her blazer. One by one, he unbuttoned them, leaving Nathalie in her turtleneck. Their hands joined together as they took the sweater off.

_God she's gorgeous. Every piece of her is perfect._

Her sapphire eyes were hypnotic. He couldn't look away. He didn't want to anyway. Hands were on the waistband of his pants.

A hand was placed on her cheek. "Do you really want to do this, Nathalie?"

She kissed him, "Yes. We've had a time or another where we felt comfort in each other's company. Plus-" she ran a hand up his chest, "-you look like you could use some relief from your little peahen, wouldn't you agree?" 

"I couldn't agree more, my lovely peahen" he whispered.

They kissed again, this time, more passionate. She was going to savor this. She had loved him for so long, this was long overdue.

His hands went behind her, unclasping her bra. He grew hard at the sight of her breasts. 

She chuckled at the kissed him softly on the lips. "I believe someone's getting quite eager to get to the best part"

"Oh, I am, my dear"

A hand went to her back, steadying her. The other hand went to her breast, squeezing it. Soft moans we heard from her when he did that. God did her moans sound lovely. He wanted her, very badly.

She could feel herself getting wet. Not that is was hard, considering his bulge was even more noticeable.

Nathalie got out of his lap, taking off her heels and her pants. He as well stood up took off his pants. Both of them were left in their underwear.

His arms wrapped around her as he pressed kisses to her neck. 

"Sit down. Let yourself enjoy this, my love"

She smiled and sat down in the chair, her legs spread wide.

His hands went to her underwear, taking them off. He took his off as well, getting close to her.

He was teasing her, lathering his cock along her wet pussy. She was already moaning. She wanted to feel him so bad. Then, he pushed inside her, gently stroking through her.

She was a mess, moaning and whimpering in pleasure as he thrust into her. She loved every second of this.

"Gabriel" she moaned, "H-harder"

"As you wish, my peahen"

She was gripping the arms of the chair. His every thrust feeling better than the last. Her moans were getting louder. 

Seeing her face scrunched up in pleasure, letting out small cries when he thrusted deep into her, made him almost go insane. He wanted to hold her while he thrusted into her. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, feel her.

"Gabriel, fuck" she cried, "I'm close"

"I have an idea, my love"

"What?"

He pulled out of her, leaving her a little disappointed.

He smiled at her.

"Let's do this another way"

"Okay" she smiled.

He sat down in the chair, holding a hand out to her. She took it and once again straddled his lap. He kissed her and aligned himself with her. Slowly, she slid down onto him. She loved the way he filled her. She raised up her hips, gently leaning down onto him again. She rolled her hips against him, running her hands up his chest, kissing him. He made her feel really good.

Thrust after thrust, she became even closer to the edge. Her small cries were enough for him to raise his hips, giving her a nice, deep thrust. She almost screamed. The pleasure nearly overwhelming.

"Nathalie, I'm close"

"So am I. Please, harder, sir"

_Damn that was sexy_

"You know I could never deny that, my darling" he smirked.

They kissed as he did what she bid. His hands running all over her body, every beautiful piece of it.

Her climax grew closer, just a few more thrusts.

"G-Gabriel!"

She let out a small scream as her orgasm came. She clenched hard around him. Her muscles began to relax after a few seconds.

After another few thrusts, Gabriel came too.

Nathalie relaxed against his chest. His hands were against her back, holding her against him.

"Nathalie, that was-"

"Incredible" she panted.

As they both caught their breath, Nathalie got off of him, reaching for her clothes. She handed him his clothes as well.

Nathalie wasn't sure what they were doing to do now, but Gabriel did. As soon as Nathalie's hair was back in it's bun, he took her hand and they began walking out the door, heading to his bedroom, his hand now on her waist.

He opened the door and they walked in. They were too exhausted to do another round. Nathalie thought he wanted to go again. She thought wrong, however. He led her to the couch and they both sat down. He grabbed the remote on the coffee table and turned the TV on. 

They both sat there for a while, watching a movie. 

Nathalie's head leaned up against his shoulder, as she slowly feel asleep. Gabriel smiled at her and closed his eyes as well, both falling asleep soundly.


End file.
